Summary The overall mission of the San Diego Digestive Diseases Research Center is to foster basic, translational and clinical research to improve the prevention and treatment of inflammatory diseases of the digestive system. The objective of the Administrative Core is to support the Center mission through effective overall management, smooth coordination and diligent supervision of the diverse Center activities. The Center will be led by an Executive Committee that is chaired by Drs. Bernd Schnabl and Lars Eckmann and includes the Directors and Co-Directors of the Biomedical Research Cores. They will be advised by an Internal Advisory Board, comprised of two Center members from the consortium of Center-participating institutions and two experienced faculty from outside of the Center. In addition, an External Advisory Board will be formed to provide a broader context to overall Center oversight and general operational advice by meeting annually with the Center leadership to review progress and make recommendations on Center activities and Pilot/Feasibility grant applications. The Administrative Core will perform the following specific functions in the Center: a) Development and implementation of staffing plan; b) Fiscal management and accountability planning; c) Organization of the Executive Committee and Internal Advisory Board; d) Organization of the External Advisory Board; e) Oversight of the Biomedical Research Cores; f) Administration of Pilot/Feasibility Program; g) Administration of Enrichment Program; h) Center meetings and communications; and i) Identification and resolution of problems and disputes. The Pilot/Feasibility Program, administrated by the Core, will be directed by Dr. Eckmann. This program was initiated in association with a Digestive Disease Research Mini-Center held at the University of California, San Diego (UCSD) and was extremely successful. The Enrichment Program will be led by Dr. Schnabl. This program is designed to integrate participation from regional institutions and to create truly transformative educational opportunities. A dedicated Center Manager will execute the daily functions of the Administrative Core by providing support for the financial management and the operation of Center activities. Support from a Silvio O. Conte Digestive Diseases Research Core Center P30 award for an Administrative Core will be critically important for the San Diego Digestive Diseases Research Center to meet its goals and to promote research for improving digestive health and effectively treat inflammatory digestive diseases.